FNaF Song Compilation
by Ender NightBlade
Summary: Basically all the Five Nights at Freddy's songs I can think of stuffed into one thing.
1. Basic Intro

Hey guys,

I realized that this might be useful to a lot of people. Including me.

Just saying. Anyway, onto the story.


	2. Living Tombstone: FNaF Song 1

(Instrumental)

We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play  
Those same songs we've known  
Since that day  
An impostor took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay!

CHORUS

Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking!

We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role!

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987!

Join us, be our friend,  
Or just be stuck and defend,  
After all you only got…

Five Nights at Freddy's!  
Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it!  
Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's!  
Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it!  
Why do you want to stay

Five Night's at Freddy's!

(oh…)

(End of chorus instrumental)

We're really quite surprised  
That we get to see you another night!  
You should have looked for another job,  
You should have said to this place goodbye!

It's like there's so much more!  
Maybe you've been in this place before!  
We remember a face like yours.  
You seem acquainted with those doors!

CHORUS

(Drums cut out)

(Instrumental)

(Animatronic scream)


	3. Living Tombstone: It's Been So Long

(Instrumental)

I dunno what I was thinking  
Leaving my child behind.  
Now I suffer the curse  
And now I am blind!

With all this anger,  
Guilt and sadness,  
Coming to haunt me forever,  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river…

Is this revenge I am seeking,  
Or seeking someone to avenge me?  
Stuck in my own paradox, I wanna set myself free!

Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it.  
It won't be long before I become a puppet…

CHORUS

It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster,  
To the man behind the slaughter.

Since you've been gone,  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother.

(End of chorus instrumental)

I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes,  
But the future keeps luring in  
Like a pack of snakes.

Your sweet little eyes,  
Your little smile is all I remember.  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper.

Justification is killing me,  
But killing isn't justified.  
What happened to my son?  
I'm terrified.

It lingers in my mind and  
The thought keeps on getting bigger.  
I'm sorry my sweet baby,  
I wish I'd been there…

CHORUS

(Outro)


	4. Living Tombstone: Die in a Fire

I really hate you,  
Stop getting in my way!

I've lost my patience,  
When are you gonna decay?

I wanna throw you out,  
Just like my broken TV.

If you come back once more,  
It shall be painful, you'll see…

CHORUS

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you get stabbed through the heart,  
Hope you get shot and expire!

Hope you'll be taken apart,  
Hope this is what you desire!

(End of chorus instrumental)

It's almost over,  
Why can't you just let it fly?

Don't be afraid,  
It's not the first time you'll die…

Your mechanical parts tick,  
Sounds like when I broke your bones…

Once I get my second chance,  
I'm gonna leave you alone… Oh yeah!

CHORUS repeated

Extended end-of-chorus-instrumental

I hope you die in a fire!


	5. MandoPony: Balloons

(Instrumental)

So many years,  
So many dark memories,  
So many fears  
We've now put to ease.

Pain makes you do things  
You never knew you could do.  
Is this all real?  
Or just Deja-vu?

But now the party's over…  
Now the guests are gone…  
It's already past our bedtime…  
It's already almost dawn…

CHORUS

Just like balloons,  
We soar on our own.  
Finally free from the pain of our home.

And just like balloons,  
That no-one will hold,  
Free from the truth,  
That no-one will know…

No-one will know…

(End of chorus)

Just little children.  
Not at all strange.  
Until the lights went out.  
And everything changed…

Alone and afraid,  
For oh, so long,  
Wondering what  
Did we do wrong?

'Cause now the party's over…  
And everyone is red…  
I feel sick to my stomach…  
Or am I sick in the head…?

Chorus

(Echoing instrumental)

All of the pain…  
Far in the past…  
Yet echoes of screams…  
Forever will last!

Just like balloons,  
We soar on our own!  
Finally free from the pain of our home!

And just like balloons,  
That no-one will hold,  
Free from the truth…  
That no-one knows…

No-one knows…


	6. MandoPony: Just Gold

(Instrumental)

CHORUS

Time for the main attraction!  
The story must be told!  
Time for a chain reaction  
That never gets old!

Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold.  
Some bots are just distractions.  
Some bots are JUST GOLD

(End chorus)

(Creepy laugh)

I'm not the bad guy,  
I'm just a bit surprising.  
It's not worth losing sleep.  
It's not worth analyzing.

There was a time  
Not so long ago at all.  
I was just like you…  
Can you hear my call?

Now I'm poppin' in  
Over here,  
Over there,  
I'll be checkin' in  
But you'll never be aware.  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
On the state of affairs with the new guy!

Now I got a new gig,  
Let me know if ya dig,  
Ain't goin' home  
So I'd better go big.  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
The you get a little surprise

(ITS ME)

You may say that I'm breaking your mind…  
In my opinion you're much too kind!

Chorus

You did a good job,  
Watching those little screens.  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams.

But don't get me wrong,  
You were very brave.  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved!

I'm finished training,  
Done explaining!  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it,  
You're a perfect fit!  
I don't wanna hear no more complaining!

I'm passing down this  
Golden opportunity:  
Eternal scrap yard immunity.  
Take it with pride  
And enjoy the ride!  
You'll forever be a part of this community!

You may say that it's all in your mind… (all in your mind)  
But, in the end, I think that you will find…

Alt. Chorus

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION!  
YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD!  
YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD!

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD!  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS!  
SOME BOTS ARE

JUST  
GOLD!

Alt. Chorus (quieter)


	7. MandoPony: Survive the Night

(Instrumental)

CHORUS

Let's try to make it right.  
Don't wanna start a fight.  
And we're so sorry  
If we give you all a little fright.  
We're not so scary  
If you see us in the daylight.  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
Survive the night!

Let's try to make it right.  
Don't wanna start a fight.  
And we're so sorry  
If we give you all a little fright.  
We're not so scary  
If you see us in the daylight.  
You'll be so happy just as long as you  
Survive the night!

(End of chorus)

Hey there!  
How you doin'?  
Nice to meet ya!  
Are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before  
It's great so see new faces around!  
And, if, you'd like it  
I can give a tour,  
Of our enchanting wonderland,  
New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape, but then,  
Who would want to leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise,  
And it's not make-believe.  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band  
You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand…

But what is that I spy,  
With my robotic eye?  
I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!

Maybe he isn't everything that he seems.  
Time to investigate what's underneath the seams!

CHORUS

(If you survive the night…)

Oh, I'll take you away…  
To our enchanted land of play!

Forgive me for being suspicious,  
Mischief's not on my brain.  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe.  
It's not that we don't trust you.  
We do, we love you too.  
It's just that, here at Freddy's,  
(quiet laugh) We have a few rules.

AND IF YOU BREAK THEM  
WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU  
LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS!  
WE'LL BE FORCED TO RE-WIRE YOU  
AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS!

Now, you wouldn't want that,  
And, frankly, neither would I.  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be the bad guy!

In this world we play,  
We hope that you will stay.  
And we will throw a most electrifying soiree!  
Formal attire is required for you to take part.  
You've got some skin that need removing before we start!

(Instrumental)

CHORUS (first half quiet, then back to normal volume)

I'm sure you'll survive.

Just don't break the rules…

And play nice!

And I'm sure that we'll all get along…

We'll be the best of friends!

Forever…


	8. TryHardNinja: It's me

(Instrumental)

Welcome to your office,  
Settle down and take a seat.  
Please pay no attention to the  
Horrifying screams.

You should heed the warnings of  
The voice that's on the phone!  
Tonight you might be by yourself,  
But you are not alone…

CHORUS

The masks…  
That we wear…  
Pretend…  
They aren't there…  
But you…  
Can only hide…  
For so long (so long, so long)

WHY DON'T YOU

Spend the night!  
Then you'll find!  
There's evil that waits inside!

Spend the night!  
Then you'll find!  
There's evil that waits inside!

Spend the night!  
Then you'll find!  
There's evil that waits inside!

Spend the night!  
Then you'll find!  
There's evil that waits inside!

It's me!  
(It's me!)  
(It's me!)  
(It's me!)

(echo)

THERE'S EVIL THAT WAITS INSIDE!  
IT'S ME!

(End of chorus instrumental)

Although we tried our best,  
You seem to have beginner's luck.  
We came so close but we just couldn't  
Make you one of us!

Congratulations are deserved!  
It's 6AM, you win!  
We'll see you again tomorrow night  
And do it all again!

CHORUS

(Extended instrumental)


End file.
